


Home Made Toys (#351 Restraint)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Community: bdsm_fandom, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby likes to break in his new toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Made Toys (#351 Restraint)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill for numb3rs100. This is result of the bdsm_fandom obsession with weirder and weirder crossovers.

Colby was sure his father would roll in his grave if he knew the things the carpentry lessons he gave his son were put to. That didn't change the fact that the bench, made of fine leather and reclaimed mahogany, was a thing of beauty and fit his boy perfectly.

Remy didn't even put up a protest struggle against the soft but thick restraints that kept his legs spread, ass up and head down.

He knew Colby liked to fully break in new toys and even with his abilities he wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a few days at least.


End file.
